custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vorred/Patriots, Final Hours - August '13 Update
Another month Welcome back to my monthly update, fellow readers! I'm about to give these some more structure from now on, starting with the banner. From now on it'll just read MONTHYEAR instead of the whole randomness we had before! There are also a new structure. *Introduction *What I've been up to *You got my attention! *Discussion topics *Where is Range? If you don't understand these yet, just follow along; the points will be explained! What I've been up to This month was rather busy and I made a lot of uploads and progress for my comic. Here are direct links and a short summary of what happens in each chapter! Apart from that I also started my Writing Contest! Be sure to check it out if you haven't entered yet :) You got my attention! There are always people every month who get my special attention. By introducing this new part of my monthly updates, I would like to mention everybody who submitted and started working on their stories in my contest! BobTheDoctor27 I could put a permanent spot for him on this wall, couldn't I? He has not only impressed me by his amazing photos for his own comic Zero Hour, but also did so much work on articles for my story... just look at Merall and Brorag's page for example! He also submitted for the contest with his story Night of the Long Knives which tells the tale of the rest of the Toa Team you saw in Uprising! Jahoan17 He was the first to finish his short story for my contest. If you like to read it, check out Turning Tides... it tells about how the group of the Patriots came to the Farside Village, shortly before the end of Uprising! Matoro85 He is also another contestant who wrote the story Storm Warning which is about the Toa Khyae and how he imagines her background! He also left some nice words on my talk page in the ToaOfDubstep incidence. Ahpolki Inika This is yet another user who put some work into a fanfiction of my series. It's called Black Plague and is about the time before Glonor arrived in the village you saw in Patriots' prologue. Discussion topics Here I will list things that I would like to hear your opinion on! It can also be used for speculations or theories :) *What did you think of Theran's actions? Is he still worth a leader? *Who do you think should be Theran's deputy in the team? Would it be Range, Merall or even somebody else? *Who do you side with in the conflict about the "Great Being" you saw in Chapter 7? *The end is coming soon. Who do you think will survive the final battle? I can tell of one so far, but I'll mark it as a spoiler just in case somebody doesn't want to know yet ;) Where is Range? This is a very difficult game. You have to find Range in the following picture! It's not easy, so don't feel down when you can't find him ;) That's it! Have fun creating for the rest of this month! Category:Blog posts